deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Bibi Love
is a psychopath turned survivor appearing in Dead Rising 2. She is an aging pop singer who is clinging to her former glory. As a result of the outbreak, she has taken several of her employees hostage in the mission One Hit Wonder. She reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. One Hit Wonder After the zombie outbreak in Fortune City causes the last of her fans to flee, she has gone insane and taken over a stage. Using wires and a bomb with a remote detonator, she threatens to blow up her hostages, Juan, Allison, and Cameron, if they try to leave before her show is over. When Chuck comes across her, she mistakes him for a stagehand and asks Chuck to get her a refreshment, get dressed for her show (a Tuxedo, available from Modern Businessman in the Royal Flush Plaza), round up a group of "fans" (10-15 zombies) and finally, rig the lights for her performance. A minigame that is very similar to Guitar Hero where the player must press the appropriate buttons to do the appropriate lighting effects. If Chuck completes the minigame, she will thank him for his help, then release her hostages and jump from the stage into the crowd of zombies, still thinking of them as fans. She will realize they are zombies and Chuck has the choice of saving her or leaving her. If Chuck fails the minigame, or attacks her, or kills one of her hostages, a cutscene plays where she yells at him for ruining her comeback before sitting down next to Cameron and activating her bomb, killing herself, Cameron, Allison and Juan. Note that Bibi can get killed by the zombies if the player lets them climb the stage. This mission reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with no changes. When Bibi is brought back to the Safe House, however, she will reward Frank with one hundred dollars. Sandbox Mode Bibi is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. She will spawn on her stage in the Slot Ranch Casino with a Large Wrench. Once defeated she drops her weapon and $25,000. Trivia *After completing Bibi's lightshow there is a checkpoint autosave. If the player quits and reloads the last checkpoint, Chuck/Frank will respawn on the stage, but the crowd of zombies surrounding Bibi will be gone (confirmed on Xbox 360, only). *In Dead Rising 2: Case West a portrait of Bibi Love is hanging above Marian Mallon's fireplace in the Director's Office. *Bibi is the only psychopath that does not attack Chuck. *Bibi and Snowflake are similar in the fact that they are the only two psychopaths who can be saved in Dead Rising 2. *Bibi is an obvious parody of popular singer Cher, who herself had a Las Vegas Show at the time of the game's production. Her outfit is also a reference to the one Cher wore in her "Turn Back Time" music video. The name Cher also means "Dear One", alternatively, "Love." *Her music can be heard during the overtime mode credits. *'Erotica' points awarded when her breasts, crotch, and buttocks are photographed. *Sometimes, when you pass her in the Safe House, she will say "You're my number 1 fan!" *In Dead Rising 2, the necklace she wears is different than the one it shows her wearing in the notebook. This was changed in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. * Bibi is the first female psychopath in the Dead Rising series to sexually harass a main character, rather than minor characters. *If the player kills any of the staff before Bibi's intro cutscene plays, she will not arrive if you head onto the stage. *She is referenced in Dead Rising 3 in a news ticker, recalling the horrors of Fortune City. **In'' Dead Rising 3'', a survivor named Adam Daley wears her clothing and has her hair style. He seems to have a split personality of Bibi. Another song of hers, "Can't Get Enough Of Me", can be heard playing. **There is also a karaoke bar named Bibi's Box in Dead Rising 3, another reference to the pop star. **It is possible Bibi is in fact a pornstar. In Dead Rising 3, at Joey's House, there is audio of her voice as she is having sex. This is supported by the fact that she sings some of the lyrics to "Can't Get Enough Of Me" while she orgasms. Gallery File:Dead rising bibi full.png File:dead rising bibis saggy ass.png Dead rising bibi bust 2.png bibi.png|Bibi on the stage. Ddrsng2-20101023-211152.png|Bibi jumps for her hungry "fans". 10 bibi.png|Safe at the Safe House. Office Bibi.png|Signed Picture of Bibi in Marrion Mallon's office. Ddrsng2-20101023-210757.png|Bibi torments Chuck. DR2-2.jpg|Bibi and Frank. One Hit Wonder Prize.png|Bibi's reward upon rescue. Bibi Love Poster.png|A poster promoting Bibi found throughout Fortune City in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. PortraitBibiLoveDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2. PortraitBibiLoveOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. File:Dead Rising bibi notebook.png|Notebook Entry. Category: Dead Rising 2 Characters Category: Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with Reward Money Category:Optional Survivors Category:Determinant